Making Magic Happen Again or Not
by Heath07
Summary: An almost sentimental conversation between almost friends. SethSummer


  
  


Title: Making Magic Happen Again...or Not

Rating: PG

Summary: Seth/Summer A little conversation between almost friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Feedback: Oui. I always like to read what people thought. 

Notes: Just a random scene because I wanted more Seth/Summer interaction.  
  


Making Magic Happen Again...or Not

__________________________________________

Seth ducked under the bright flags that lined the door, allowing Summer to enter first, and stepped into the terra-cotta coloured room.  
  


He did a one-eighty turn as his eyes devoured shelf after shelf of packaged prescription drugs. It was a junkie's paradise.  
  


Seth's hands went to his head as he looked on in disbelief. "There are a sublime amount of pharmaceuticals here."  
  


Summer clicked her tongue. "It's a pharmacy."   
  


"Yeah...I get that. How convenient," he said, picking up a bottle and reading the side. "Come here and load up on Prozac and Viagra and then go next door and have little fruity drinks with tiny pink umbrellas and thin straws. I'm sure that all mixes well. Huh, what a place."  
  


Summer rolled her eyes. She grabbed a bottle from the wall with familiarity and placed it on the counter. "I swear if my step-mom ever came here, she'd set up house and never leave."  
  


"That...sucks. It must be rough having to live with that," he said, delicately.  
  


"Please, Cohen, let's not get all after school special here." Summer--not the most patient of people--rung the bell for a clerk.  
  


Seth scratched behind his ear. He chewed the inside of his cheek and sought out the right words to say. "No, I'm just saying-"  
  


Summer spun around so she faced him. "Did you know you talked in your sleep?"  
  


That caught him off-guard. "No...I didn't, actually. Why? What did I say?"  
  


Her brow quirked upward. "You really want to know?"   
  


He nodded, then put up his hand when a wicked grin appeared on her face. "On second thought, no. No, I don't want to know and you should just forget it too."  
  


"Trust me, they are not words I want to repeat." She laughed.  
  


"So, I was thinking-"  
  


"That's never a good sign," Summer joked.  
  


"Ha, yeah, that was almost funny." Seth stepped in front of her so she couldn't escape. "That was a rather random thing to say...you know, the talking in my sleep thing? You wouldn't happen to be trying to deflect attention away from the subject of your stepmother would you?"  
  


"Where the hell is the damn clerk!?" Summer demanded, slamming her hand down on the bell repeatedly until all the noise it could make was a slight ping. Taking her hand from the metal bell, she eyed Seth with guilt.  
  


Seth stared at her wide-eyed. "Whoa. What the hell was that?"  
  


Summer actually had the decency to blush. "Would you believe another rage blackout? Sorry."  
  


Seth touched her shoulder. "Summer."  
  


"I don't want to talk about it, Cohen," she snapped.  
  


"Fine, I won't force it. I guess a drug warehouse isn't exactly the best place to have a serious conversation anyway, one wrong word and you might feed me Valium or...I don't know Rohynol and leave me here, defenceless...with a bunch of rough-looking Mexicans to do to me what they like." Seth shook the images from his head. "I'm just saying...I'm here for you, you know--when or if--you ever want to talk about...things."  
  


Summer crossed her arms under her breasts, defiantly. "Didn't you need antihistamines?"  
  


"Yeah. I...better get those." He sighed. Seth moved to get something for his allergies on another shelf against the opposite wall.  
  


"Seth." Summer grabbed his forearm and he turned to face her.  
  


"Hmm?"  
  


Standing on her tip-toes, she wrapped her arms around Seth and gave him a hug. "Thanks."  
  


Stunned, it took him a moment to react and then he brought his hands to her back and held her. He leaned down and smelled her hair, feeling content. Just as he was feeling they had really made a connection, Summer pulled out of the embrace. Seth cleared his throat. "No..yeah. No problem."  
  


The clerk strolled in from the back room and made his way to the counter, checking out Summer's assets much to Seth's disdain. "Finally! You know the service in this place sucks. Vamanos," she urged, pulling out her wallet. "Oh and Seth?"  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


Her hands came to rest on her hips as she waited for the cashier to bag her purchase and hand her the change. "There will be no magic happening anytime soon."  
  


"How did you-"  
  


"You talk in your sleep, remember?"  
  


Seth bowed his head and then nodded vigorously. "Ahh, Gotcha. Well, on the bright side, at least you admit that it was magic."  
  


Summer rolled her eyes. He could tell she was fighting a smile. "Go get your antihistamine, Cohen."  
  


"Will do, Houdini."  
  


_______

end.


End file.
